


Tear You Apart

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Candy, F/F, High School, Humor, J2, M/M, Schmoop, Sexy Times, Smut, Song Inspired, awesome!Danneel, awesome!Sandy, awkward!boys, boys, oh boys, smoking!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Highschool!Au) Based on the song – Tear you Apart by She Wants Revenge.<br/>Jared has a little crush on Jensen. Really, it’s just a little crush it will go away. If only he could be able to do more than just awkwardly wave at him from across a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> She Wants Revenge is an awesome band with a very interesting sound. I stumbled across it when the love of my life (Joaquin Phoenix) directed their video. And the lead singer’s (Justin Warfield) baritone is so effin sexay. Their sound has loads of new wave and post-punk influences (Joy Division anyone?). It’s my kind of music, well other than gay music that is. ;)  
> (Originally posted on august 2nd 2009)

***

Jared is an idiot. Scrap that. He’s a fucking idiot. It’s because of this little fact that he didn’t realize Danneel had been standing there. Standing there long enough to catch him telling Sandy how he can’t wait for Jensen to show up. How he can’t wait to _do certain things to_ Jensen.

It might not be terrible.  
Danneel just gives him an amused smile and leaves their side. Just when Jared is about to let out a sigh of relief, in walks Jensen. He glides in, turning heads on his way but has his eyes only set on Danneel. Jared freezes, chokes up just like every other time he gets to be in the near vicinity of Jensen.  _It’s only just a crush. It will go away._  
Jared has a crush on Jensen.

Danneel and Jensen turn to look at Sandy and him, smiling. Jared can already feel his fingers twitching, lips tingling for a smoke. He drags Sandy along with him, nodding and awkwardly waving in their direction.

Yeah, this little crush on Jensen is maybe not so little.

Sandy sputters along next to him, slapping him when they are finally outside.

“You’re such a tard.” She tells him.  
  
Jared nods miserably in agreement as he takes out his pack of ‘Lights and offers her one, lighting it for her.

“I fail at life, San.”

“I know baby.”

***

The next few days are spent obsessing heavily about everything Jensen related, especially considering everything about that night.

See, Danneel they know. Sandy knows her from the party planning committee and Jared gets to tag along occasionally when they need a man to carry something like paint and brushes.  
This is how whenever Danneel and Jensen are together, Jensen acknowledges them with his eyes.

Sandy swears Jensen once said hi to her, but there was no one to testify to that.  
Jared refuses to believe Jensen is stuck up or conceited though. No one could be with those kind of eyes, sweet fringe of dark long lashes and glowing vanilla skin and – Right. This is why Jared shouldn’t think about his crush in bed. Thoughts about Jensen's sweet vanilla skin turn into thoughts and images about tasting Jensen, holding him close, skin to skin: the feel of his hard chest against his, heart beating fast, hips pressed tightly against each other, rubbing – Right. That’s it.

He is going to see Jensen Friday again. Sandy said she would shave his eyebrows off if he wouldn’t attend the party. Jared is very attached to his eyebrows, because this one time Sandy tried to remove the hair between his eyebrows  _‘you’re totally mono-browed’_ and she ended up leaving a nice inch or two of space between them and that was not cool, man. Not at all. Jared is thankful for his hairy genes and Sandy’s improved skill of tweezing instead of waxing.

***

Friday rolls around and Sandy and him are dressing up at his place. It is also time for his weekly tweeze-session. Sandy trails the tweezers threateningly across his eyebrows, like one would slice across someone’s throat. Fucking nutjob.

“Remember,” is all she says as she goes to work. Jared gulps and closes his eyes. Don’t disturb the artist or set off the inner-psycho and all that jazz.

Jensen and Danneel are already there when they arrive. Jensen’s eyes acknowledge him again as they walk up to say hi and Jensen’s eyes are still on him when Danneel and Sandy announce they’re getting their drinks. Jared doesn’t miss the glint of something metallic in her hands.

“Hi,” Jared croaks.

“Hi, Jared,” Jensen says softly. And wow, his voice tickles him in some places he didn’t know he was ticklish.

“I uhm. Would you like a drink?” he forces out.  
Jared sees Jensen inconspicuously setting his (full) cup down somewhere behind him before answering: “Sure.”

Jared pours them both soda in to the red plastic cups and hands Jensen his.  
They stand there awkwardly, looking at each other, taking a sip, looking away again. A little dance Jared’s not very well at.

Jensen does smile at him every now then, a small smile that only lifts the right corner of his mouth. Jared feels flutters all over him every time he does that.

“You wanna go out for a smoke?” Jensen asks him then and Jared happily complies. Jared’s not a big time chainsmoker, but he’s a stress-smoker. This is stress.

They walk outside together, leaning against the brick wall as Jared takes his pack out again, offering to Jensen first.

“I don’t smoke,” Jensen tells him as he stills Jared’s wrist.  
Jared is pretty sure he let out a squak at that but Jensen shyly continues: “I’ve noticed you smoke sometimes, 's all.”

Jensen’s hand is still holding Jared’s wrist even though it’s lowered again. He won’t look Jared in the eye and Jared doesn’t seem to be able to look away.

“I notice a lot of things about you,” Jensen says softly. He finally looks up then, bringing his face very close to Jared’s. Their eyes lock in a stare, flickering of thoughts and emotions going through them but before any of it can take over, their lips connect. All thought of doubt and whether this is just a thing or if it will last, disappear as they seem to find their match in each other. Jared knows that this crush has definitely become a like.

Jensen’s lips on his are driving him crazy and he growls in to it. Jensen responds immediately, grabbing at the front of Jared’s shirt, speeding up the urgency of discovering each other. Their kiss becomes more frantic; hands roaming as he pins Jensen against the wall.  
This is so very much like Jared imagined it would be, even better. Their hips connect, rolling against each other, Jensen puffing soft breath against Jared’s cheek as he licks lower, sucks kisses in to his neck.  
Their rutting picks up pace, having found the exact angle that will most certainly bring them off right then and there. Jensen’s moans encourage Jared like nothing else, bringing him closer to the edge of crazy and sheer  _want_. Jared licks up higher, biting at Jensen earlobe as he grabs him by the hair and tells him:  
  
“I wanna fucking tear you apart.”

***

Sandy and Danneel find them like that some time later, still sharing languid kisses, hips rolling into each other in some sensual dance (subtle matching wet stains).

Jensen breaks the kiss first, slowly extracting himself from Jared with a lazy smile.  
“Soon,” he tells Jared. He might’ve said “See you soon.” But Jared swears he heard it right.

 _Soon_.

***


	2. Sooner or Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared likes Jensen. Turns out: Jensen likes Jared too. So after getting off together, matching stains and all, Jensen tell Jared: “Soon.” Naturally, Jared flips about when soon is. If it’s now. Or later. And when. And ---

***

Jared doesn’t see Jensen after the matching stains incident until the following Monday.

The entire days spent without seeing Jensen were spent thinking exactly this: When is soon? What will happen soon? When’s soon?

***

**Monday:**

Jared spots Jensen in the library. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to say something to indicate if soon can be now, or maybe later in the day.  Just let soon be, you know:  _soon_.

He is stopped by Jensen’s actions though. Jensen is sucking on a lollypop, like, totally engrossed in it. Jared swears he even saw Jensen’s tongue coming out and play, swirling around the lollypop with its tip. Jared wonders if Jensen is even aware of what he’s doing. Just as he thinks this, Jensen looks up at him, smiling with the lollypop caught between his teeth – and oh yeah, there it is; Jared raises his hand in the air and his fingers twitch awkwardly. It was supposed to be a wave.

***

**Tuesday:**

Jared’s in the cafeteria slurping on his ice-tea, talking about Squishy (Jensen’s code-name) as Sandy “ah”s and “hm”s while absently scratching at his scalp. It’s a silent agreement between them. Jared likes being touched and Sandy likes scratching things with her nails. Why their private agreement has started to show in public neither of them wonders.

There’s a harsh pull at his hair when the ever so brilliant Sandy tries to wave with the hand still tangled in Jared’s hair. Jared’s eyes immediately start to tear while Sandy tries to sooth the hurt.  
Turns out she was waving at Danneel, who is with Jensen, a few tables over.

Jensen has a book splayed open in front of him, pen tapping against his bottom lip while Danneel paints her nails, every once in a while flipping a page in her own book.  
Jensen plays with the pen, first with the tapping then with his teeth catching the tip, moving it around with his tongue, and then he’s actually sucking on the pen. Jared can definitely add Oral Fixation to the things he knows about Jensen, because,  _seriously_.

Just as Jensen’s about to deep throat the pen (well it looked like it), he looks up and meets Jared’s stare straight on. His full lips part in a slow grin as he lays the pen down and licks across his bottom lip.

When Jared feels his own tongue wetting his lips, he sees Jensen blushing and ducking his head, back to his reading.

Sandy grins at him and their entire exchange.

“Did you see how he--?”

“Yes Jared.”

“But he was totally –“

“I know babe.”

“But when is soon? It’s been days.”

“Want me to scratch your arm?”

“Please.”

***

**Wednesday:**

Sandy is devious. Tiny, pretty but deceptively sweet and devious. Awesome though.

He should’ve known when she innocently suggested they’d go see Bruno together, because she wanted to give it a try anyway. Sandy does not like Bruno. Borat: yes. Ali G: yes. Bruno: X.

Imagine Jared’s surprise when they stood in line right behind Danneel and Jensen Wednesday night.  
  
“Oh hey,“ Danneel had said, “we should totally sit together!”

Sandy squealed. Jensen blushed and looked away a lot. Jared’s fingers started twitching.

The girls didn’t set their plan in motion right away though. No. They waited until the break.  
Before the break and Jared’s dying need of things to chew on (Jensen’s not the only one with an oral fixation), Jensen had been sitting at the far end, Danneel and Sandy sitting together in the middle and Jared; oh so very far away from Jensen.

When Jared returns the girls are nowhere to be found and Jensen is sitting by himself.  
Jared goes to sit in his own seat, feeling stupid because there’s this massive gap between them and he doesn’t want that to be and, god he must look like an idiot and – Oh.

“You want some candy?” Jared reaches his arm out towards Jensen and Jensen gives a tiny smile.  
He walks over and sits down in the seat next to Jared, immediately reaching down the bag.

“I love these!” he exclaims as he pops a sour gummy bear in to his mouth, moaning.

Just like that, the ice is broken.

Jensen’s eyes glint as he tells Jared about that part with the y’know what and the y’know where and ---   
“Shhh!” Rings loudly from all fronts and they sit back, giggling nervously.

The film picks up again and Jensen’s arm comes to lean next to Jared’s on the armrest. Normally he would subtly push the arm away, because Jared is very serious about who should have which armrest on what side. But Jensen is wearing a t-shirt and the hairs on his arm brush against Jared’s own and Jared gets goose bumps immediately.

Jensen's other hands comes around to rustle in the candy bag again and their eyes meet, but they both look away just as quickly.  
The next scene has Bruno terrorizing the straight with his gayness and they both snort loudly, sharing laughter, grins and matching expressions saying “Oh no he didn’t!”

When there’s actual conversation in the movie, Jensen leans more towards Jared, his arm pushing Jared’s arm of the armrest and Jared almost looses it, because Jensen or no Jensen, that’s just not cool.   
Jensen’s arm reaches further in to Jared’s space and Jared automatically holds the candy bag closer for Jensen to reach for. The sooner Jensen gets his candy, the sooner Jared can get his armrest back.  
Instead of reaching for the candy though, Jensen’s hand lands softly on his thigh. When Jared makes no attempt of pushing it away, his hand starts trailing up and down. Jared can feel the warmth spreading through his entire body.   
He sinks further in to the seat, letting his legs fall open and letting Jensen know exactly what he’s getting himself in to.  
Jensen’s actions don’t falter and he cups Jared, warming the spot and rubbing it as Jared grows hard in his hand. He lifts the same hand: fingers brushing his shirt up, trailing across his waistband, tickling the hairs there.  
Jared holds his breath then, rubbing and rutting they’ve done, actual skin to skin contact: no.

As Jared breathes out, Jensen deftly opens the top button of his pants, sliding the zipper down and reaching in to Jared’s boxers.  
Jared pinches his eyes closed, head falling back as he sinks even further in his chair, giving Jensen more access. Jensen holds Jared’s now fully hard cock in his hands and strokes it softly, as if he’s getting to know him in the dark. He holds Jared’s cock just so- that the head is visible to anyone who might take a look. Jared doesn’t even want to think about that fact and what would happen if that fact came to pass.

Jensen indulges him with firm long strokes and confident flicks of his thumbs against the crown of his dick, over the slit and back to rubbing that sensitive spot.  
It doesn’t take long as Jensen speeds up his movements and Jared practically thrusts as inconspicuously as possible in to his fist.   
Jared comes: nice and long, but hard. Jensen’s hand gets covered as does a lot of Jared’s own boxers and skin. As Jared softens in Jensen’s hand, he withdraws it, bringing it to his mouth and licking it thoroughly clean. Jared just stares at him sideways, dazed in his post-awesome-orgasm-haze.   
  
Just as Jensen finishes cleaning his fingers of Jared’s come, and Jared has himself tucked in: in walk the girls. Where they’ve appeared from, he has no idea, but they get assaulted with collective “Shh!” and angry sounds from the other viewers and sit down giggling a few seats over.

“Candy?” Jared whispers.

“Please.”

***

Sandy looks at him knowingly when the credits start to roll and they all stand up to leave.

“I can read your hair Jared,” she says. And Jared knows his hair has many stories to tell of its own. Thank god Sandy is one of the few people who can understand its language. Damn hair.

Jared feels an intense desire to smoke right now and it’s probably because of the smoking after sex cliché. Whatever.

Jensen has a very teensy tiny smile when he looks shyly up at Jared.  
“Wanna go smoke?” He asks and Jared nods. This crush/liking he has, is quickly turning in something more and Jared can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it.

Jared and Jensen both lean against the brick wall, shoulders touching, staring at the spectacularly clear sky with a gazillion stars scattered across it.

As Jared finishes his cigarette and stubs it out, Jensen’s looking at him.

He looks nervous, as if he wants to say something but not knowing how to bring it up.  
“What is it?”

Jensen blushes a little and grins then. “Well, it’s your hair. It looks like you just - ahum”  
Right, Jared had forgotten about his awful ‘do. He tries to smooth it down immediately and they both try not to get tomato-shaded.

“Here, let me.” Jensen reaches up and cards his fingers through Jared’s hair and the strokes almost become caresses.

When it stops, Jared opens his eyes, not noticing how he had practically started purring as Jensen was petting him. He has a weakness, okay?  
  
They both realize their position at the same time, eyes locked and mouths slightly parted. They seek each other’s lips out simultaneously but having Jared’s luck, this means a forehead clash of epic proportions.  
  
Jensen doesn’t remove his hands and Jared doesn’t want to break the moment (well he did, along with his and Jensen’s forehead).  
Jensen chuckles against his lips, saying a soft “tards” before continuing and connecting their lips.  
If the first time there were sparks missing (there were not), the second time has electricity buzzing through their bodies.  
  
As they part, Jared notices he’s backed up against the wall, Jensen softly rutting against him.  
Jared smiles then, eliciting one from Jensen too.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Jared grins. “Just that this is awfully familiar.”  
Jensen leans forward to kiss him again but Danneel’s voice breaks through then.  
  
“That’s not very lady-like, Jen.”

Somehow, even though Sandy and Danneel enable their gay love it also feels like they’re constantly cockblocking them.

Jensen takes a small step back then, eyes still glued to Jared’s as he smiles and replies: “all ladies put out, Danni.”

“True dat.,” Sandy chirps.

“Double true.” Jared agrees.

Jensen’s about to walk away when Jared’s hand brushes over his now total lack of erection.  
“I didn’t --" He mumbles.

“That’s okay.” Jensen replies smirking.  
His fingers tangle briefly with Jared’s before he walks backwards towards Danneel, a private smile playing on his lips.

“Later,” he says.

Later.

Goddamnit.


	3. Some Undetermined Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has always had a thing for Jared.

The first time Jensen laid eyes on Jared Padalecki, he didn’t blink for five whole minutes.   
Let something be clear; not blinking while one wears contact lenses _equals_  dryness  _equals_ Jensen blinking furiously to have some moisture back and in the process blinking his left contact lens out. So Jensen resumed spending the day looking like he was giving everybody the ‘stink eye’.

Jared Padalecki made an impression on him from day one and Jensen fucked up his first impression with Jared Padalecki from that very same day, of that he was sure.

Ignoring Jared proved harder when Danneel and Sandy ended up with doing whatever it was they were doing together. Jared would always just look at him from across the room, looking away with a pained expression whenever Jensen would catch his eye.

No, ignoring Jared didn’t help. Instead, he noticed everything that had to do with Jared (in a non-creepy way).

‘Peter’, Jared’s codename (who said you had to be imaginative?), always wears the same belt, he prefers flip flops to anything that could give actual support to your feet, hangs out with Sandy a lot but is liked by pretty much everyone. You can tell the way he feels by “reading” his hair. Jensen likes to think he’s almost fluent in its language.   
‘Peter’ also smokes, especially when he’s nervous. His fingers will start twitching or tapping against something and his next step is smoking. ‘Peter’ never smells though. Every time they’ve crossed paths, a waft of bubblegum and Axe Chocolate would hit Jensen, making him want to follow it like a cartoon character would a heavenly smell. Jensen chooses to enjoy such things about Jared with his ‘inside voice’.

All of this changes though when on one random Friday night out Danneel saunters over, eyes glinting with barely contained glee. She looks over towards Sandy and Jared and Jensen feels his left eye starting to twitch. Sandy smiles brightly before she’s being pulled away by Jared who raises his hand awkwardly in the air and storms out.

Before Jensen can say: “what the fuck,” Danneel turns to him with the biggest grin ever.

“You’ll never guess what I just heard.”

***

Jensen never thought things would come to this between Jared and him. He’s thought about this between Jared and him, but he never actually believed it would happen.

Jared seems to bring out a very kinky provocative side in Jensen he never knew he had. Since when does he give hand jobs in movie theaters? Or just the fact that he seems to enjoy humping someone outside buildings on regular basis. Jared and him both seem to enjoy it, so he doesn’t mind the whole kinky bit that much.

**Thursday:**

Jensen drops by the convenience store before he goes to school. He’s at the counter when his eyes catch sight of a big pack of gummy worms. ‘ _Jared would love those’_  is the first thing that comes to mind, and before he can think about if this is okay in the dating-codebook, he has already paid for his purchases and is out the store.

He doesn’t see Jared until after lunch, in the library. He’s chewing on his pen, hand stuck in his hair, intensely focused on his reading. When Jensen nears him, he sees it’s just Sudoku, for beginners mind you.

“Hey,” Jensen says.   
  
Jared’s head perks up, surprised, before he lets out an enthused “Hey!” earning himself several harsh glares and one “Shh!”.

Jared smiles bashfully as he motions towards the empty seat next to him.   
“Hi,” Jared whispers.   
“Hi.”

The silence between stretches as they both stare at each other, several moments too long: the memories of the previous night obviously decorating the air.   
Jensen’s staring at Jared’s hair because right now it’s mostly sticking upwards towards the right, but it actually looks styled and Jensen knows for a fact that Jared doesn’t know what to do with his hair and – oh right.   
Jared has an indescribable glint in his eyes and Jensen can already feel his cheeks starting to color.

“So uhm,” Jensen starts, rooting around in his messenger bag, eyes focused on the task at hand, “I uhm, I got you this.” He grabs the pack of gummy worms and thrusts it  in Jared’s general direction.

When Jared doesn’t make any movements towards the candy, Jensen feels like 100% Grade A ass.   
“Oh, I didn’t--”

“No wait!” Jared snatches the packet from his hand and starts rooting around in his own bag.

“I uhm, also got you something,” he says with a sheepish grin and hands over a bag of sour gummy bears.

Jensen feels the muscle in cheeks twitch with the need to smile, but he’s sure that if he lets go, he’ll really let go and not be able to keep the smile of his face for some undetermined time to be.

Jared licks his lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

He stands up abruptly, kicking his bag under the table and shoving Jensen's bag along with it too.   
  
“Jensen, I need to show you something,” he grunts out.

Jensen’s sure he has the most stupid expression on his face at the moment. “What?”

“You’ll see. Come on.”

Jared leads them towards the boys' bathroom, looking around for, what Jensen guesses, other people,  before ducking in and dragging Jensen into one of the stalls, locking it before Jensen’s even aware of the situation.

Jared crowds him against the stall door, one hand placed above Jensen’s head and nuzzles the spot below Jensen’s ear, nipping at his earlobe before looking at Jensen again. His face breaks into a wide grin a.k.a. the “dimple-enhancer”.

“You bought me candy.”

Jensen’s dumbstruck again by the sheer simplicity and yet enigma that seems Jared.   
“Well, so did you.”

Jared nods then, seriously.   
“Well Jensen, I don’t think you understand what that means.”

He pecks Jensen on the lips and sits down on the toilet bowl, pulling Jensen towards him.

Jared’s hands span his ass, cupping it easily and squeezing before he moves on and starts working the top buttons of Jensen’s jeans.

“See, candy means a lot to me Jensen.”   
He pops them all, giving Jensen much needed space for his rapidly hardening cock. Jared runs his hands over Jensen’s stomach, the touch tickling and maddening at the same time. He closes his eyes as Jared moves up to thumb at his nipples. Tiny sparks ignite as Jared urges him towards himself, pressing kisses around his navel, puffing warm breath against his skin as he pulls teasingly on the hairs growing there.

He stops to take Jensen in his hand, stroking it and just staring at it almost reverently.   
He looks up at Jensen then, the multiple colors normally attributed to Jared’s eyes are mostly gone as it seems almost black.   
“I don’t just  _like_  candy, Jensen. I _love_ it.”

Jensen keeps his eyes closed and bites back every noise he wants to make as Jared sucks at the head, swirling his tongue around it and licking at the slit as if it’s his favorite lollipop.

Jared murmurs ‘ _something-something gummy something’_  as he engulfs most of Jensen’s cock, strong suction combined with his delightful hand stroking and his other hand holding Jensen’s balls, rolling them diligently.

“Fuckdamnit,” Jensen groans, thumping his hand against the wall. He almost doubles over as Jared keeps the suction going like a fucking hoover.

Jensen hears distant footsteps and whistling but nothing really registers.   
Jared pulls off then, licking his lips and saying: “fuck yeah,” before returning with mighty force and almost sucking Jensen’s brains out.  _Kinky bastard._

Jensen’s faintly aware of Jared stripping his own cock as he gives Jensen one particular twist of his wrist and press against the crown before he’s coming, garbling and groaning some kind of warning but Jared’s already gulping him down and holding him as he practically slumps over Jared.   
  
As he comes down from his high, he’s aware of Jared still leisurely stroking himself. He backs up enough to be able to see what Jared’s doing to himself, because for once, they’re actually in daylight, fully visible to each other and he wants to enjoy this moment and – ‘the hell he’s saying. Jared just  _blew_  him.

Jensen seeks out Jared’s mouth, licking into him and almost tasting nothing but something gummy flavored with a hint of come, not the other way around. Interesting.

Jared groans loudly as Jensen’s hand joins him, pushing Jared’s own hand down towards his balls as Jensen handles the rest. He keeps eating at Jared’s mouth while he speeds up the strokes, making Jared thrust in to his hand with jerky motions. He applies the same wrist-wring Jared just did and it seems to do the trick: not for the first time does Jensen feel Jared’s come pulsing in to his hand, coming apart by his doing.

They pant against each other, lips almost touching as they both return to some level of sanity. Someone flushes a toilet in the stall next to them and Jensen’s sure that that person probably heard everything there was to hear.   
Jared chuckles breathlessly and Jensen grins, sitting down in Jared’s lap, pressing his come covered thumb against Jared’s bottom lip. Jared grins lazily as he laps at it, eagerly taking the rest of Jensen’s fingers as he gets his own come fed to him. Jensen dives right in when his fingers are clean, chasing Jared’s taste as it’s mixed with his own.

“Hm,” Jensen jerks his head back.

“Wut?” Jared replies, dazed.

“Nothing. Just: you still taste like gummy worms.”

“Huh.”


	4. Time is of the Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gives Jared an actual time and place .Jared looks like Jennifer Connolly in drag. (courtesy of Sandy)

***

“ _Mr. photographer, I think I’m ready fo mah close-up_.”

“Jared?”

“ _Make sure you catch me from my_  -- Holy shit!”  
Jared makes a twirl towards his IPod-holder that would make any Russian ballet-scout proud, trying to shut the music off.

“Were you just singing Britney Spears?” Sandy asks.

“No,” he answers, indignant.

“No, you’re right. You were singing  _and_  dancing to Britney Spears.”  
Jared scowls and before he can deny it any further, Sandy has already turned the volume back on.

 _‘Kiiiiill the lights, camera, action!’_ blares from the speakers and Jared feels his own head bob to the music before he can catch himself.

“Don’t deny Britney baby,” Sandy chastens.

“Fine.”

“Don’t pout. Now tell me why you were dancing.”

“I wasn’t—“ Sandy presses her finger against his lips before he can continue. “Shush baby, spill.”

“I kinda might’ve blown Jensen in the boys bathroom,” Jared sighs.

“Which bathroom was it?”

“Why does that even-- The library.”

Sandy sucks in a shocked breath.  
 “Oh my god! Jared!”

“I know.”

“You total cockslut!”

“I’m not a cockslut Sandy! He gave me candy!”

 “He gave you candy?” she shrieks.

“Gummy worms.”

“He gave you candy?!” Sandy shrieks again.

Jared nods.

“I don’t think he realizes what that means Jared.”

“No, yeah. That’s what I thought. So y’know, I kinda blew him.”

“I guess he gets what it means now.”

Jared nods again.

“Then what happened?”  
Sandy’s practically sitting in his lap now.

“What do you mean, what happened?”

Sandy grabs his head in her tiny paws.  
“I mean Jared, how did he leave you behind this time? No 'soon' or 'later'? Or 'in a minute'? Or 'I will fuck you on Sunday'?”

Jared maneuvers his head in such a way that Sandy’s fingers end up in his hair, she starts scratching at it immediately. He really loves her.

“No,” he answers gloomily. “He walked out a little bowlegged, but he was gone before I could follow after him.”

“Babe,” Sandy says seriously, “he’s always bowlegged.”

Jared considers that and agrees, but he likes to think Jensen was walking bowlegged and a bit wobbly because of what Jared did to him. Yeah, totally Jared’s doing.

“Stop grinning, you ass.”

“You’re right. Did you bring your tweezers?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Sandy hops off his lap, rummaging around in her bag.  
“But first, masque time!”

Jared groans at that: masks suck, they’re itchy and Jared can’t talk or eat for fifteen whole minutes.

“It’s chocolate, Jared.”

“Ooh.”

***

The doorbell rings some time later, but Sandy and Jared ignore it. Sandy is singing along with Britney, while Jared has his head on a pillow on her lap, he’s humming because he can’t crack his mask, because that would upset Sandy and she’s really focused on his left eyebrow now, and Jared has learned his lesson (several times).

Sandy stops tweezing and a second later the music stops too.

“Uh hi,” a tentative voice comes from across the room and Jared cracks one eye open.

“Hi, Jensen!” Sandy greets sweetly and Jared’s probably the only one who can hear her making fun of him while she’s speaking to Jensen. Jared can’t do anything but stare at Jensen, wide-eyed, one eyebrow plucked clean with his face a mess of dried brown – Oh shit.

Jared practically sprints towards his own bathroom, opening the tap and furiously rubbing at his face.  
When he returns Sandy’s already disappeared and Jensen’s sitting on his bed listening to the remainder of the song: head bobbing along.

“Hi,” Jared says awkwardly.

“Hi.” Jensen’s smile starts shyly but grows wider the longer they look at each other.

“You’re in my room,” Jared says after a beat or two. He’s been having many fantasies starting out like this.

“I am,” Jensen replies, clearing his throat.   
“I uhm, I didn’t have your number.”

“You don’t?”  
As Jensen shakes his head, Jared grabs his own phone, plopping down next to Jensen. “I don’t have yours either.”

Jensen chuckles, the sound rumbling and vibrating through Jared: that’s when he notices how close they’re sitting, shoulder’s touching.

“You’re in my room,” Jared says again, voice lower now, turning more in Jensen’s space.

“I just came to get your number,” Jensen teases as his eyes drop to Jared’s mouth.

“I'll give it to you after,” Jared rumbles.

“After what?” Jensen chuckles nervously.

Jared starts by nuzzling Jensen’s neck, trailing tiny kisses along as he reaches Jensen’s jaw line. Jensen’s hand comes to rest on the side of Jared’s face, angling his head towards Jensen’s mouth. It’s like every time their mouths touch, some physics law is set in motion and tiny sparkles buzz through him. He’s sure Jensen feels it too.  
Jared presses more in to him, so that Jensen comes to lie underneath him, trading hot kisses, sucking on each other’s tongue as they would on their favorite candy (or something else.)

Jensen spreads his legs, accommodating Jared’s hips between them as they slot together.   
Jared breaks apart first, panting, still rolling his hips along with Jensen’s.

“This is new,” Jared says between breaths.

“Uhuh.” Jensen nuzzles him, sniffs him. “Fuck, you smell good.”

Jared grins and dives in for another kiss just as the door opens.

“Oh Jared,” Sandy singsongs.

“Ah fuck. I’m in the middle of something, San,” Jared whines.

“I can tell baby. But before I leave: your mom’s coming up, bye.”  
Jared pulls away from Jensen, sitting up with his legs crossed. Jensen does the same as he turns to fiddle with Jared’s IPod.

Sandy grins at the sight of them and says a cheerful “see ya,” to Jared’s mom when she leaves.

“Hi, boys,” Jared’s mom greets them.

“Hi, mom.” - “Hi, Mrs. Padalecki.”

“Oh now Jensen, I told you to please call me Sherri. Mrs. P. works too. That’s kinda hip isn’t it? It’s more like ‘ _Yo, Mrs. P._ ’, but you don’t seem the type to say ‘Yo’. No, I guess Sherri will do fine in your case.”

Jensen smiles brightly at Jared’s mom as Jared turns beet-red.  
“Mom, was there something you wanted from my room?” Jared asks with a high voice.

“Oh no dear,” his mom continues unfazed, “Just wanted to drop these off.”

With a wave, a flutter and a waft of flowers, Jared’s mom leaves them with a small bottle of lube and condoms.

“Wow,” Jensen says in awe.

“Thank you.”

“I can totally see where you get it from now.”

“Nice.”

Jensen stands up, looking around his room. “I guess I’ll be leaving then.”

“What? Why?” Jared half-whines.

Jensen glances down at his crotch and back to Jared’s again, clearing his throat.  
“You didn’t give me your number, remember?”

Jared tries not to pout as he rattles off his number.

“Thanks.” Jensen claps his phone shut. “See you Friday?”

Jared nods. Of course he’ll see him tomorrow, it’s a school day.

“I mean. Tomorrow night? At my place?”

 _Oh._  “Oh.”

Jared watches as Jensen turns a nice shade of pink and he steps forward to plant a kiss on his plump red lips.

“Text me the directions?”

“Yeah sure.” Jensen opens the door, glancing at Jared’s lips before casting a look at the lube and condoms on his dresser.  
“You can bring those too,” He says and quickly disappears before Jared can even sputter his response.

Jared texts Sandy immediately after his recovery and two seconds later there’s a knock at his door.

“How did you—“

“I didn’t actually leave Jared,” Sandy sighs and rolls her eyes. “I never leave my work undone.”  
The silver gleams between her forefinger and thumb.

“Sandy, mom left me lube and condoms.”  
Jared buries his head in his hands as Sandy snorts.

“Jensen asked me to bring them tomorrow.”

Sandy grins maniacally, making Jared return the hideous smile; they both can’t seem to stop.

“Holy shit.”

“I know right?”

“No I mean, you’re eyebrow, it’s kinda ---“  
Jared recognizes the tone, and it’s not a good or a fun one and it usually means doom for his apparel.

“Sandy?”

“No it’s nothing, was just the light.” She lets out a high giggle and Jared’s still not sure what to make of it. “Trust me,” she says, so Jared shrugs and let’s her get to work.

***

**Friday:**

**_07:03 am_ **

“SandyfuckingMcCoy you answer your goddamn phone!” Jared shrieks in to her voicemail.

He can’t believe this happened to him  _again._

He’s dialing her number for the fourth time when Sandy barges in to his room phone in hand.

“Jared what’s going --- What the EF!” Sandy downright laughs in his face and continues pointing and laughing.

“It’s all your fault you heinous bitch. I’m hideous!”

Sandy tries to take deep breaths and failing to get herself in order. “Don’t be such a girl, Jay," she says, waving her hand around. "It’s fine. You’re just a little,  _je ne sais quoi_.”

“Don’t insult me! Fix this!”

“Alright, calm down you drama queen.”

Half an hour later, Jared has thick jet-black eyebrows, trying to hide his beautiful, feminine, surprised looking eyebrows.

“I hate you.”

***

 **09:30am** _  
_ _Dude whats wrong with ur eyebrows?  
_ -Chad _  
_09:31 __  
Sandy did it. P.s. Ur face is wrong.  
-Jared  
09:31  
Thnx. U look like Jennifer Connolly in drag.  
-Chad

 **09:35** _  
Is Chad teasing you again?  
_ -Sandy _  
_ **09:37** __  
Sandy, who do I look like?  
-Jared  
 **09:38**  
Right now? Id say a mix of a drag queen and that actress the 1 w/t thick brows.  
-Sandy

 **09:38**  
 _Hey Jared it’s Jensen. Tonight at nine? 423 Redhill Drive. See you then._  
-Jensen  
 **09:39** _  
I am not a drag queen!  
_ \- Jared  
 **09:40**  
 _Good to know._  
\- Jensen

 **11:00**  
 _Jared. It’s Danneel. Meet me @ 2nd floor girls b-room in 10._  
\- Danneel

 **12:05**  
 _Dude, did u do smthng with ur hair?_  
\- Chad  
 **12:07**  
 _Why do u notice these things?  
_ \- Jared  
 **12:08** _  
Well, Gaylord; when 1 turns from drag to better looking than Ur Gayness ever did be4, 1 is bound 2 notice.  
_ \- Chad  
 **12:09**  
 _Thats actually kinda nice, thnx Chad._  
\- Jared  
 **12:09**  
 _Recognize._  
\- Chad

***

**14:00**

“You look hot, Jay.”

Jared huffs and looks the other way.

“Oh, I guess you haven’t forgiven me yet.”

Jared snorts unkindly.

“I brought you something…”

“What is it?”

“Hah you bitch, you’re so easy. I brought you gummy bears and some pineapple juice.”

“Pineapple juice?”

“Yeah it’s for your jizz, it’ll taste better.”

“Sandy, my jizz already tastes like candy apparently, let’s not sugar overdose the person on the receiving end, yes?”

“Am I forgiven?”

“Yeah.”

“You wants some help with dressing up later?”

“Yes please. Thanks for sending Danneel by the way.”

Sandy gets a weird look on her face when she answers with a grin, “Yeah she really knows her stuff.”

***


	5. How Soon is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared arrives at Jensen’s house, ready for it to finally happen just to be positively reinforced. Candy is omnipresent.

*******

  
 

 

**07:10pm**

After diner, Jared is freaking out big time. He shaved his “manly bits” just to be sure, because he’s definitely planning on topping tonight. How could he not with the way Jensen’s butt muscles clench when he walks. Bottoming is fine too, if that’s what Jensen’s into, they could switch off. Jared can’t really imagine that; Jensen being all aggressive and toppy in bed. No, Jensen’s probably more of a pushy bottom. Jared’s fine with all of it,  _really_. He’s all tingly just imagining how Jensen will greet him when he walks through the door. Probably nekkid,  _ooh_.

“Jared, stop fantasizing, you oaf.” Sandy is rummaging through his closet, dropping a few shirts on his bed along the way.

“What pants were you wearing the day you two finally started humping each other?”

“As if I can even remember that,” Jared snorts, but when Sandy fixes the “Eye” on him, he caves. “It was the Lee one.”

“Okay don’t wear those.” She folds a few shirts neatly, color coding them.

“What? Why?”   
Jared shuts up when the “Eye” returns.

When Sandy has fixed him up in his most “unworn” dark jeans and casual white t-shirt, she tousles his hair, scratches a bit at it and lets him go.

“Go on then, git,” she giggles.

“Thank you, woman, for your ‘getting Jared laid’ schemes,” Jared grins.

“No problem.”

Jared feels guilty all of the sudden. It’s been about him, him and oh, wait for it, him lately. He doesn’t even know what’s going on in her life at the moment.  
“Hey San?”   
  
She stops by the door.  
“What’s up?”

“How’s your love life anyways? I never hear anything.”

Sandy lets out a weird chuckle and rolls her eyes.   
“What do you mean Jared? You know I’ve been hooking up with Danneel for weeks now.”

With that she leaves him, not for the first time leaving Jared alone, sputtering and trying to register what’s happened to him. People should stop leaving him like this. People should fucking stay and wait for his response.

Jared checks his watch.  _Ooh_. 08:30, time to go.

***

**09:10pm**

Jared’s not actually late. He’s been sitting there parked for fifteen minutes, trying to prepare himself to be calm, cool and collect. (Not working)

A tap at the window breaks through his revere.  _Fuck, Jensen._  
Jensen’s standing at the other side of the door, grin in place, eyes raised in expectation.  
Jared sighs, grabs his keys and gets out of his car, looking sheepishly at Jensen.

“Having fun?” Jensen asks, and Jared can tell he’s trying to hold in a smile, so Jared grins.  
Jensen turns around, now full on grinning.   
“You coming inside or what?”

 _No innuendo’s, no double meanings, Jared. This is not porn._  
Jared follows Jensen inside, taking in the nice ‘Home&Garden’- feel the place has.  
“Nice place,” Jared says awkwardly.

Jensen smiles at him softly. “You wanna watch a movie?”

 _Are you fucking kidding me_?   
“Sure. Whatcha got?”

Jensen leads him to a big bookcase filled with DVD’s in their living room, alphabetically ordered. Next to the bookcase is a big framed picture of Jensen: eating a huge candy floss his own size, sitting on his dad’s shoulders, totally engrossed as his dad flashes a huge grin. Jared recognizes the ball game him and his family went to, ten years ago. They hadn’t moved here yet. The kid looks familiar, regardless of the fact that he can recognize Jensen in it.

“It’s the ball game in ’99.” Jensen points out.

“I think I was there too,” Jared replies, smiling. “That’s a really nice picture.”

Jensen laughs at that. “I just got the biggest candy floss for free, so not a good timing for a picture.”

“You got it for free?” Jared’s interest is piqued,  _so what_?

“Yeah, not a big deal, apparently there was this kid, he was lost, so I ----“

Jared doesn’t hear the rest. “Shut up.”

“What?”

“It was you.”

***

**_1999_ **

_“Mom!” Jared is so stupid. His momma told him not go off running like before. But they were giving out free lollipops and Jared did yell to his momma he was gonna get some candy._

_“Mom!” Jared hollers again. They’re nowhere to be seen and they were all out of lollipops._

_Jared’s bottom lip starts trembling as panic sets in. He’s never going to find them again, and they’ll keep looking for him, and they’ll never find him, and Jared will be all alone. Momma’s gonna be so angry._

_Jared looks around: seeing only big people, wearing blue. Tears start to gather in his eyes as he doesn’t recognize anybody.  
“Mom?” He squeaks one last time, before letting the first few drops spill._

_“Hey, you. Are you okay?” A boy Jared’s own age, with a lollipop in his mouth and big green eyes is standing next to him._

_“Nohoo,” Jared’s breath hitches. “I lost my momma and my daddy.”_

_The boy with the big green eyes pats him on the back. “That’s okay. I would cry too if I woulda lose mine.”_

_He takes a big suck on his lollipop and takes it out, thrusting it towards Jared.  
“Here, you want my lollipop?” He asks, and Jared can’t believe his ears. The kid just offered his own lollipop. Jared’s mouth hangs open in awe as he takes the candy from him._

_“Wanna stay with me? We can find my momma and she can help us!”_

_Jared nods eagerly as he wipes at his eyes. The boy holds out his hand and Jared takes it, feeling safer and calmer, sure that his parents can find him, because they’ll be able to see him now._

_The boy keeps a tight grip on Jared’s hand as he leads them to his parents.  
“Ma, dad!” The boy yells._

_“What is it sweetie? You found a new friend?” A nice, big, blond woman ruffles the boy’s hair.  
The boy ducks away, smiling shyly at Jared._

_“Ma! He’s lost, he cain’t find his momma or daddy.”_

_“You are such a good boy Jensen!” She turns to look at Jared then. “And what’s your name sweetie?”_

_Jared takes the lollipop out of his mouth, handing it back to the boy.  
“Jared, ma’am.”_

***

**09:15pm**

“It’s me, Jared!”

Jensen looks at him as if he’s not fully functional.   
“I know that,” he replies slowly.

Jared shakes his head, he can’t wrap his mind around it. He’s totally giddy.

“No Jensen! I’m Jared, the kid you gave your lollipop to and helped find his parents.”

“No fucking way.” Jensen’s eyes are huge round saucers.

“Yes fucking way!” Jared grins, before taking two large steps towards Jensen, grabbing his face and sucking his lips in to his mouth, diving for the dirtiest kiss ever, showing his gratitude and beyond.

“Holy fuck,” Jensen pants during intervals.

Jared’s hands are kneading Jensen’s ass as they rub together. Jensen just clutches at him, trying to breathe.

“Can I see your room Jensen?” Jared asks against Jensen’s lips.

Jensen nods, dazed, grabbing Jared’s hands for a tour around the house in a quick breath.  
“Livingroom, bathroom, parents', mine.”

Jensen nods towards several doors, pulling Jared inside the one on the far left.  
“Bed.”

When Jared charges towards him, Jensen grips his forearms, turning and pushing him hard on the bed.  
 _OH yeah, pushy._  
Jensen climbes over him: straddling his hips and licking his lips as he starts on Jared’s pants.  
  
“How about a blowjob?” He asks in a husky voice.

Jared’s cock is already half-hard and pushing against the confinements of his pants.  
“How about we both get a blowjob?”

Jensen eyes widen, before settling on a smoldering look, like a goddamn pornstar.  
Jared's shoes, socks, pants and shorts are removed soon after that. Jared shucks the rest of his clothes by doing a lot of wriggling and twisting, getting stuck in the arms of it. When he resurfaces, Jensen’s gloriously naked: his white skin looking soft to the touch, the long blonde hairs on his body making Jared want to run his hands through them, tug at them, play with them.

Jensen just looks at him as if he’s seeing something he can’t define.  
“Goddamn, your hair,” he growls before climbing back on top of Jared, running his hands through it as he licks his way into Jared’s mouth.   
The head of Jensen’s cock drags along Jared’s skin where Jensen has his ass in the air. Jared grips his hips and pulls him down, naked flesh on flesh.

They both groan and cuss as they start rutting, until Jared slaps Jensen’s ass, earning himself a glare.  
“I wanna suck you,” Jared says somewhat embarrassed and more than half-aroused by the tingly feeling in his hand.

“Fuck.”   
With that, Jensen slithers down his body, turning around and pushing back until Jared grips his thighs, holding him there and guiding Jensen’s cock towards his own mouth.

Jensen takes a hold of Jared’s cock, again stroking reverently, before, for the first time, wrapping his lips around it. He starts with long licks over Jared’s cockhead, delving his tongue into Jared’s slit. On the other end, Jared does exactly the same to Jensen, using his own candy-sucking skills to rival Jensen’s while Jensen downs him like a screwdriver, using his hand and sucking Jared as if it’s the source of all things sugar and sweet.

Jared’s hands wander around a bit then, he’s not sure how far and how soon Jensen is willing to take it to be honest.  He cups Jensen smooth cheeks, thumbs swirling around, catching at the rim, and,  _oh yeah_ , Jensen’s clean shaven too.

Jensen pushes back in to it and Jared guesses  _now_  is soon enough.   
He releases Jensen’s cock from his mouth, tugging him down to gain better access to his balls. He smells Jensen’s sweet shower gel smell all over his skin down there, like he just took a shower. Jared revels in it as he pushes his nose further up, trying to wiggle his tongue against Jensen’s hole.

Jensen’s head bobs faster up and down as Jared continues lapping at him, his own cock dragging across Jared’s neck.   
  
Jensen comes up for air abruptly.  
“Fuck, Jared!”

“Hm?” Jared answers absently, dragging his lower teeth up the puckered skin.  
Jensen curses some more as he pushes back in to Jared’s mouth, keeping a steady hand on Jared’s cock.  
Jared can easily push his index finger in up to the knuckle, tonguing at it as he wriggles his finger. He brings his left index finger up too, pressing along inside, stretching him a little wider.

When Jensen’s motions on his cock falter entirely, Jared turns them over, coming face to face with Jensen again.

“Lie still.” He breathes, smiling at Jensen dazed acceptance.

“Close your eyes.” Jared says as he removes his fingers to fetch the lube. Jensen eyes roll back in to his head for a second before he closes his eyes. His toes flexing are the only movement.

Jared did bring the lube and the condom and he can’t believe he gets to finally do this with Jensen. His original thoughts, when considering Jensen and sex, repeat themselves. Everything feels just right.

Nothing Jared fantasized about could live up to the actual experience though. The way he built up Jensen in his mind, doesn’t even come near the way he’s lying there right now, cock hard and curving, the vein perfectly lined out. Jared loves the cock, yes. But this one is just beautiful.

Jared uncaps the bottle, lubricating his fingers to prep Jensen further.  
Jensen pants softly, chest rising and falling fast as Jared approaches him. His eyes pinch even more closed when Jared enters him with his fingers again.

Jared licks and nips along Jensen’s jaw, tiny kitten licks down his throat, adding his ring finger to the mix.  
Jensen writhes beneath him, hands tangled in Jared’s hair as he fucks back on to Jared’s fingers.  
Jared smiles against Jensen’s skin, loving the way he’s coming apart underneath him, exactly what he wanted.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” He half-pants.

“Fucking A.” Jensen pants harshly as Jared removes his fingers, jerking his own cock faster as Jared rolls the condom on. Jared settles himself between Jensen’s legs, hoisting them up higher around his waist as he guides the cockhead towards the entrance.

“You ready?” He asks, because he isn’t actually planning on tearing Jensen. He might’ve alluded to that somewhere in the past, but he didn’t mean it like  _that_.  
Jensen nods and Jared pushes forward, meeting resistance, but he’s sure it’s not to the point of hurt as Jensen meets him halfway.

When he’s fully sheathed he looks up at Jensen’s face, he’s staring right back. Jared grins at him and Jensen grins back.

“I like you a lot.” Jared breathes as he thrusts experimentally.

Jensen’s grin twists in to a moan as Jared slowly starts his thrusts. When the push and pull between them is an easy slide, Jared picks up pace, hooking Jensen’s legs over his shoulder, effectively holding him open.

Jensen curses, one hand on his cock, one hand pushing Jared’s hair up. Both of them have started sweating as Jared keeps his pounding rhythm. He slaps Jensen’s hand away at some point, replacing it with his own as he jerks him in time with his thrusts. It doesn’t take too long before Jensen’s coming. Jared slows down, pressing Jensen’s cock against his stomach, slapping it against Jensen’s abdomen as he clamps down on Jared’s cock, still spurting and painting his own chest.

 When Jared feels he won’t last any longer himself, he releases Jensen’s legs again and lowers himself on top of Jensen. Jensen rolls in to his slower thrusts, moaning as Jared captures his mouth, again clamping around Jared, edging him closer and closer.

Jensen hands are both in Jared’s hair, carding through it, nails dragging across his scalp. And just like that, Jared’s coming, giving a few more half hearted thrusts before he can’t move any more.

Jensen’s hands are still in his hair. His own face is squashed in Jensen’s chest, both of them breathing heavily.  
He turns them both to the side, able to slide out of Jensen easier that way. Jensen doesn’t let go of his hair though and when Jared looks up at him with a stupid grin, Jensen smiles back.

He removes his hand from Jared’s hair and turns around, grabbing something from his dresser. When he turns back, Jared can’t believe his eyes.

Jensen unwraps a lollipop and hands it to Jared, before unwrapping another one and popping it in his mouth.

Jared just gapes at him.

Jensen lies back down, satisfied look on his face. He casts a glance at Jared, nonchalantly adding; “I like you too by the way.”

***

 **10:34**  
 _Dude didu no SandynDanneel Harris are hooking up?  
_ Chad

 **10:36**  
 _Yeah totally. Evrybdy does. Ur so lame.  
_ Jared

Jensen looks along as he types his reply, not looking very surprised.

“You already knew about Danneel and Sandy?” Jared asks.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Well yeah. Why do you think they kept setting us up?”

“Holy shit.”

 **10:37**  
 _Is evrybdy gay? Who else?_  
Chad  
  
 **10:38**  
 _I think Jason wants2 blow you?_  
Jared

 **10:39**  
 _Rlly? Cool._  
Chad

“You do know that now they’re together, they’re a deadly pair?”

Jensen sighs, looking horrified. “With Sandy’s tweezing skills and Danneel’s lash-curling, I don’t think we’re safe anymore.”

Jared perks up at that, staring at Jensen.

“What?”

 “You totally curl your eyelashes! I fucking knew it!”

***

End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they did it! Jared pounded Jensen’s ass, and Jensen loved it!  
> The candy was omnipresent.
> 
> I was entertaining the idea of a j2 version of the episode from Dharma&Greg, when one of them stumbled across a shirt worn during a game where it turned out the other was also present at. Then we saw loads of flashback of them being at the same places at the same time a lot.   
> This idea was further impregnated by me remembering an episode of Drake&Josh, where it turns out Drake and Josh had been in to a fight together when they were little, when their parents hadn’t met yet etc. etc.
> 
> I’m glad it snuck it’s way in to this one. Can you picture wee!Jared with his big colour changing eyes and dimples? Wee!Jensen with big blond hair, or having already discovered styling gel, sucking on a lollipop, peering out of his huge round eyes. *hugs imaginary kids*
> 
> I never meant for my drabble to take such a direction, especially not with all the schmoop and the nerdiness on display, ESPECIALLY not when your entire verse has been known as the Tear You Apart!Verse. Not a very candy-friendly name is it now J?
> 
> As to all of y’all who’ve been reading along and commenting. Spank you most kindly. I felt like the entire thing I was working towards, was them having teh buttsex. Now that’s done, what else is left?  
> When my musing betch strikes again, this will be continued. Until then, like Fez: I say goodday!
> 
> P.S.  
> 18 yr old Jared and Jensen are indeed pornstars.
> 
> P.P.S.  
> I am a comment whore. Don’t make my pimp use his cane.
> 
> P.P.P.S (thats not right)  
> This is other sum sum I was talking about;
> 
>  
> 
> Jared in highschool... that's the sweetest thing ever right thurr. Dimples!  
> I can't remember where I found this, but seriously, look at him :O  
> [HERE](http://i29.tinypic.com/2dlvkmg.jpg)


End file.
